Of Trees and Ropes
by dryice02
Summary: What's this? Sokka is accusing Katara of something? Zuko wants to tie Katara to a tree for ahem certain reasons? Want to make sense of it all? Click the link and read away. Zutara drabble.


**Discalimer:** Once again, it is my sorrowful duty to inform you that A:TLA is not mine, at least, not on this planet, I'm still hoping that in an alternate reality I actually do own it but even then, the chances are, I don't own it, never will.

Welcome to yet another Zutara drabble done by me, your most adored drabble authoress (Hey, so what if I'm deluded? Let me have my little happy bubble, just nod and play along, trust me, if you do this thing will wrap up faster and then you can get onto reading what you wanted to read in the first place.) Enjoy!

* * *

"Katara!"

"What now Sokka, didn't you just eat?"

"How, I…you, WHY?!"

"Uh…Sokka, did you get into the cactus juice again!?"

"No! Katara, how could you!? This…is this really what you were doing? I can't believe that you would…and with _him. _Katara…I can't believe you would do that, and you let him!"

"…Uh-hu…Sokka, it's okay if you got into the cactus juice you know, you can tell me, I won't get mad."

"Katara! This isn't about cactus juice! This is about you and…and _Zuko _having _SEX _in-between the time he captured you and the time we finally found you tied up to the tree!"

"I _beg _your pardon!? Where the hell do you get off Sokka! Just who do you think you are!? I don't care if you're my brother, no one, I repeat _no one _gets away with saying something so _disgusting_!! Where the hell did you come up with this….this _ridiculous _notion huh?!"

"You mean…you mean that you really didn't have sex with Zuko that one time he caught you?"

"Of course not Sokka! Gez, you're such a moron sometimes! Now tell me where you got such a stupid notion."

"Uh…well, see, I got an email with this story attached to it from Zuko and I thought he was trying to…well, you know, show off his conquest and-"

"CONQUEST!? You…there isn't even a word for you Sokka, really. Give this to me. Sokka, you really are an idiot, didn't you even bother to read the part where it says 'this is a FANfiction'?! Really, I can't believe you're so dense!"

"But Katara, all I could think about was what if it was true and-"

"I don't care Sokka, really, I can't believe you even read this thing, it's probably just a bunch of…hmm…"

"Katara? What is it, what's wrong?"

"Wrong Sokka, no, nothing's wrong, tell me, do you know if this fanfic has any fanart for chapter three? I've never heard of this position before and it sounds quite-"

"Katara! I can't believe you! First you yell at me and now you're reading that thing? Why?"

"Well, you see-"

"Katara! Good, I found you."

"Hello Zuko."

"Katara, I accidentally sent an email to your brother instead of you and it- oh…Sokka, you're here."

"Hmpf, 'oh…Sokka, you're here,' stupid Firebender prince jerk."

"Sokka, if you can't even come up with something good just play nice. Yes Zuko, I already know, he's already seen it…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU CAN'T JUST SEND STUFF LIKE THIS TO MY BROTHER OF ALL PEOPLE!! WHY WERE YOU SENDING IT TO ME IN THE FIRSTPLACE!?"

"Relax it's not like I meant to. Besides, I figured it had some pretty interesting ideas, I thought maybe we could try re-enacting a few thing out, especially the part where you're tied to the tree and then I-"

"WHAT THE HELL!? You! Stay away from my sister! Katara, what is this!?"

"What do you mean Sokka?"

"Don't give me that 'I'm innocent' look Katara, first you tell me that having sex with Zuko would be disgusting and now you're listening to him and his crazy idea with big goo-goo eyes!"

"Well, naturally, I mean really Sokka, we couldn't have had sex then, we barely knew each other, it wouldn't have been even remotely proper, now, if you'll excuse me, this fascinating little fanfic might wait around forever, but Zuko's libido won't."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Oh shut up and follow me…unless you'd rather sit here and stare at Sokka's unconscious form…"

"Great, so I'll get the rope, you find a tree."

* * *

Okay, so, I will admit that this probably isn't my best but hopefully it had a few good points, if not feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading, reviews are wanted like my friend wants chocolate because she's currently abstaining from said delicious substance (poor girl). Anyway, the whole point of this thing is the usual R&R, but it just looks so boring that I had to give it a personal touch, which may or may not move people to review, but alas, I shall never know unless you review D. 


End file.
